Uttorisaseru
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Xing Huo/Fai. A dream long forgotten becomes a reality. A continuation of 'Marumekomu'. Cowritten with Any Unborn Child. Warning: lemon.


Uttorisaseru  
By SMYGO4EVA

There it was again.

The feeling…

Something that was fleeting…

Yet it was close…

Very close…

He felt it.

Something he was unable to grasp…

Yet he could feel it…

It was ethereal….

This world he was in right now…

Almost felt like reality….

Yet…

It wasn't….

Different….

But completely the same….

A dream….

It feels so real….

So real….

Yet an illusion…

Just an illusion…

Just an illusion….

And nothing more…

And yet….

Fai felt solid ground underneath his feet as he looked around where he was just now.

Another world surrounded him, and it felt familiar to him, but this time it was different. The colors were still dark and baleful, blue mixing with red, and somehow many lights shone through the fusion, like stars in the night sky.

It still was an empty space.

Empty space.

No more.

No less.

Just like that.

The magician was in awe at the colors that surrounded his every turn, standing completely still when he felt a familiar wisp of air against his skin.

Familiar….

_Familiar…_

_Yes…familiar…_

_Her breath upon his skin…._

_Icy…._

_Drying off moist flesh…_

He lightly pressed his hand on his neck, a memory flashing before his eyes.

A memory?

From a dream?

A dream?

_Ghosting sensations upon his neck…_

_Cold fingers on his face…_

_His lips…_

_Icy lips on his own…_

_Feeling absolute ecstasy when joined together…_

_Joined together…_

_In a deed that is unspeakable…_

_He didn't want it.._

_She…._

_She…_

_She took him inside her anyway…_

_It was beautiful agony…._

He inhaled a shaky breath, his form quaking from that memory.

It felt so real.

It couldn't have been.

It was a dream.

A dream…

They weren't real.

They were not real.

They couldn't be.

It all felt…

So real.

So right.

Nothing that he ever thought he'd ever experience.

Nothing that he ever thought he would let himself experience.

He didn't deserve that kind of pleasure, that kind of selfishness.

He didn't.

He truly didn't.

"You _do_ deserve it, dear magician."

A gasp escaped, making itself known.

Fai's blood ran cold.

There it was – that voice. That voice again.

No.

It couldn't have been.

This was _his_ dream.

No one would have intruded what was of his own mind.

No one.

No one.

He turned and the next thing he knew, he saw a familiar figure a few feet away from him, a woman who wore dark clothing that he immediately remembered seeing before, her long and glove clad hands strung together, and her dark, curly hair framed her pale face which held a stoic presence upon herself.

The stoic expression turned into a soft smile when her dark eyes were cast upon him.

She chuckled inwardly to herself.

"You deserve so much more."

The mage felt the heartbeats in his chest thud violently as the very sound amplified into his ears.

He knew her…

Yes…

It was her…

The woman from his dream…

The one who…

Gave him something he never had before…

Her name was….

Her name was…

"Xing Huo…."

The namesake chuckled softly once more, alarming the shaken mage, turning his attention to her right away.

"It pleases me that you remember my name, though I am a bit surprised also…you asked me when we both were in the midst of such beautiful pleasure that I gave to you, did you not?" Xing Huo let her words become laced with such teasing satisfaction when she spoke.

Fai felt his face grow hot as something came crawling back into his mind…

_They were becoming one._

_He was now feeling what she was feeling._

_She was now feeling what he was feeling._

_They completed each other._

_In between breaths, short, quick, impassioned breaths, Fai managed to form the words that had been plaguing him,_

_"W-W-W-What is your name?"_

_Ever so calmly, the woman replied, an edge of satisfaction around her sultry voice, drawing every last syllable, whispered,_

_"My name is Xing Huo."_

He shook slightly, every nerve suddenly lit from the fragment of what occurred in that dream. Once again, it felt so real. He was amazed how the reverie was able to feel like it was actually taking place in reality.

"You remember?"

He looked up at see that the woman, Xing Huo, was walking toward him ever so calmly and ever so elegantly in her steps.

"You remember what had happened between us in the other realm, where we shared a mutual moment of bliss, where I gave you something you never had but what you sought for all this time?" She stopped right in front of him when she left the sentence with the dreadful question mark hanging in the air.

The top of her head, the full extent of her height just about reached Fai's chin so that when she looked up she would be staring directly into the lone blue eye that the magician had.

She silently lamented the fact that the other eye having been brutally stolen from him and covered by an unseemly eye patch.

"I will never know why no one has taken the time to learn more, to experience you as you are – the real you. The vulnerable, hurt, damaged person that you hide with so much effort…"

Long, lithe fingers rose to touch Fai's eye patch, lightly, gently, as if touching stained glass, attempting to memorize every fiber with the touches she left.

The mage froze under such touch – the light feelings of her gloved fingers coming into contact with his eye patch, hiding something that wasn't there, sent synapses of feelings and emotions he hadn't fathomed until recently with every second.

"I know."

Silence.

For what seemed like the longest time, silence rang supreme in the realm in which they stood.

They didn't move. They didn't speak.

They didn't do anything that would otherwise break the silence, the silence that said nothing but told everything.

Fai's lone eye wavered in recollection – it seemed as if all of his memories were flooding back to him, one after the other, his heart straining with wave after wave of unexplored loss and suppressed emotions, his body unable to move, still as a statue, as if unconsciously wanting to absorb all that had been left within the crevasses and cracks of his psyche for so long. It was all so unnerving.

Xing Huo looked on as she gazed into the sole blue orb and saw that all she had wanted and needed to see. To her, his eye held the window to his soul, a soul so damaged, impermeable…

She would be the one to show him the truth, the light, the pleasure that he so truly deserved, wanted, needed.

"I know what has made you become who you are, my dear, I know all the suffering, the pain, and the torment you have forced to endure. How horribly cruel of them…. to mark you as a plague, a curse, a pestilence upon your kingdom…Yuui."

The trance that Fai had been under broke at the mention of his former name, the name connected to so many painful memories, as he gazed down at the woman's deep, penetrating eyes, as if looking into them would be both his undoing and his sanctuary from the reminiscences that haunted him so, as if his very life depended on it.

He suddenly couldn't stand anymore and felt himself crumble onto the cold ground so his legs would be underneath him, hanging his head almost to his chest, shutting his one eye as tight as he could, trying trying trying trying trying to stop the tears from coming, from escaping the depths of his chest, his heart, his throat – why did the tears want to come? Why did they want to come? WHY????

He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop the tears overflowing from his one eye, his inner turmoil too great to suppress right then and there, trying to gulp air as his breath came out in gasps of sheer pain and torment and sadness.

Xing Huo's disposition had not changed during this – she was still wearing the same mask that she always wore, one of dissonance and reflection and calculation, refining every last detail in the scenarios that played in her mind, the scenarios that she intended to play out with the trembling, fearful complicated magician turning on its head in its exactness, the fantasies that had been encompassing her thoughts coming to a hilt.

She lowered herself in a sitting position, her arms hugging her legs as she looked at the sight before her – her dear magician was trembling, his form shaking as the sobs that had been held captive inside of him were set free, unleashing an inner sadness that had been chained to the chambers of his heart and his psyche for what seemed like hundreds of years, letting the untainted air seek refuge in their lungs, giving them more impact than ever before.

She inhaled deeply before she fanned out her legs underneath her and leaned in so her hand would cup his tear-stained face, a finger wiping away the tears marking the mage's porcelain skin.

The mage let out a ragged sigh before he looked up to see the woman near him, the woman close to him, her twilight eyes showing no sight of emotion or reaction. He blinked a couple of the tears still in his eyes away, looking back into the woman's eyes once more, as if she expected him to say something, do something.

But it was the woman who spoke. "You seek human contact – the deepest and most profound of contact imaginable. You crave it. You want it so badly and so deeply, but you never let yourself have it. You don't allow yourself to have it. You don't want anyone to get too close, for fear of getting hurt, for fear of the other person, the 'anyone' getting hurt."

Fai blinked. The only other person who had been this perceptive about him had been Kurogane. His act must have been more transparent than he realized. But…she was right. How did she know all of this?

She continued. "You have been hurt far more than anyone should be hurt. I understand how you feel. I know what it's like to have your loved ones, your whole life being taken away from you, and you can't do anything about it. We fit together, dear mage, dear Yuui. We fit."

A beat. Her eyes thin and the ends of her lips curve in a small, curt smile. "You are too beautiful to be far away from."

Another beat. Fai shut his eye, and let his head hang limply, his chin near to his chest. A shuddering, racking breath could be heard radiating from him before he said,

"You have me all figured out, don't you?"

The smile Xing Huo faded into a look of puzzlement and discontent, her eyes narrowed and her lips a straight line. "Do I?"

"Why yes. As a matter of fact you do. Without reflection or remorse, you seem to know everything about me….you tell me that you know everything about me. Everything I've been through…you say you've been through as well…but do you really care? Why do you care so much?"

Blink. The woman thinned her eyes, her gloved hand retreating from the tearstained skin, bewildered and dissatisfied, though she would never dare to let it show on the mask called her face. A furrow of her brow would be all that the mage would see, all that would tell him of her frustrated disposition.

This disposition did not last long, for soon her furrowed brow lessened, and she replaced it with a short, scornful laugh. It barely pierced the air, but it alone made the magician's blood run cold, as he could remember it doing many times around her.

"Does it matter that I care?"

Silence.

"Truly – does it?"

More silence.

Xing Huo didn't seem to mind it though. She had something in store for the lovely magician.

"I don't think you know what I'm truly capable of, even though I believe you do. Let me show you what I mean."

With one push, effortless on Xing Huo's part, Fai landed roughly on the cold, hard ground, his eye wide with trepidation – he did know what she was capable of; he had been subject to it before, and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Why was that? Why did he not stop her? Was there some sick depravity that stated that he be subject to her, the truths that had been let loose from her lips, the seductive wiles that willfully gave themselves to him?

One part of him, barely scratching the surface, said no.

One part of him, a deeper, vulnerable part, said yes.

Not wasting a moment, Xing Huo straddled the puzzled magician, almost as if pouncing on him, trying to consume her pain. She put a delicate hand on Fai's chest, and closed the distance between them with a kiss, that was soft at first, but quickly turned into something far more savage. Just as before, she let her tongue run along the outline of Fai's lips, but suddenly, she put her tongue in and explored the confides of Fai's hot, balmy mouth, swirling and lapping at the saliva inside.

All of this was very foreign to Fai – he was not used to someone being so forward, and his body being so explored by another person. His blood was pumping faster than his heart, his chest, his hands, his veins, than everything could handle at the moment – nothing was reaching his head, the head that had his mind and psyche in it anyway. At once, he felt a flush come upon his face – he felt a familiar stirring in his pants rise up again, just as it had before – the embarrassment part was still fresh.

Xing Huo felt something rise against her, and she smiled internally. This was too easy – she thought he would be more of a challenge, considering what he spoke to her about earlier, but it seemed that he was more suggestible than ever.

She pulled away from the heated lip lock, licking her lips and tasting his saliva upon hers. She saw the flush across the magician's beautiful, porcelain face as he bit his lip, obviously ashamed of his arousal of her.

How cute.

She smiled, a bigger smile than normally, as she reveled in her own sexual prowess. It was

easy to see that she had a lot of power over him – all she had to do was exercise it and he was putty in her hands. That's all that she wanted.

Him.

And no one.

Even her master didn't compare to the magician.

The mage shivered under seeing her smile, afraid of what she planned for him, whether it be pleasurable for him or her, he still feared what was to come.

She leaned in, one hand upon his face again as the other hand was placed gently on his chest, trailing itself in a slow fashion, leaving goosebumps on his skin, feeling him tremble at her touch. The hand upon his face traveled to his lips, where it memorized every curve and feel of his lips upon her clothed fingertips. The other hand crept gently upon his stomach, where she felt him shake a little more, and coming across the front of his trousers, where she felt a familiar, certain rigidness.

Fai gasped, sucking in a harsh breath as he felt her fingers stroke his lower regions through his trousers, feeling numb to push her away, his hands clenching at the forbidden yet blissful new sensation.

This was all too familiar.

Xing Huo slipped her hand in the front of his trousers, where she felt the hardness once gain and grasped it firmly, a finger stroking the pulsating vein on his quivering member.

Fai convulsed, a choked gasp escaping him, arching his back, granting her more access to his lower regions. He felt even more unbearable torment that he was put when the hand upon his face left so it would take one of his hands, gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist and leading it to her chest, where she let his hand grasp one of her full breasts.

The mage made himself known when he bucked under her touch, feeling her long fingers stroke his member softly, then speeding up the process, nearly convulsing at the familiar swirl in his stomach and lower area, and having his hand touch one of her breasts added to the heat he felt right now.

The woman shivered under his hand, but smiled when she heard his shaky breathing being the only sound in the realm they were in right now, and she decided to let the torture come to an end soon.

Very soon.

She sped up her ministrations upon his member, almost feeling his hips upon hers, his back arching off the ground, his mouth open in the silent sweet torture he was exposed to, his shaky breathing coming faster than ever, anticipating the release he dreaded and wanted all at once. It couldn't have come soon enough, as the torture that she had been giving him finally reached a hilt when his back arched one final time, his chest almost reaching hers, his lone eye shut tightly, beads of sweat running down his cheeks, clouding his vision, as he let a long, tormented cry erupt from his already scraped throat, his white seed shooting out and into the woman's hand.

A gasp of air, a deep breath, and that was it. His vision slowly returned, his heart rate slowly made its way back to its normal speed, and his breath not as quivering, not as shaky.

Observing this, Xing Huo felt that she did a pretty good job, if she did say so herself. She was usually confident in her own abilities to excite and stimulate someone to the point of Nirvana. When addressing the magician, the oh so beautiful magician, she was still confident, but she couldn't help but feel different about him – she felt accomplished when she was able to make him scream within the throes of ecstasy.

Very accomplished.

Only time would tell what dreams, or rather, alternate realities would await them.

But still, she felt that she had to teach him something.

Something that he himself had never done before.

The same smile that had once disappeared from her lips returned as she looked on to the beautiful magician in front of her, still calming down from his intense release. She had seen that look before, but it still gave her chills to know that it was she who had caused it, she who had given him something that he had never had.

Come to think of it, he had just experienced pleasure and yet he had never given it. He didn't look like the man who would know how to please a woman.

No matter.

She would just have to teach him.

Xing Huo removed her hand from his trousers tentatively, missing the warmth of his nether regions already, and was pleased to see her gloved hand painted pearlescent upon black. She placed the glove close to her as she licked the seed off the glove, immediately recognizing the acquired taste, looking over to see the magician lift himself up from the ground, catching his breath and a blush painting his face once more.

Once she finished licking off his seed from her glove, she kept the smile upon her face as she went over to him and plucked his right hand from the ground it lay dormant on, making him almost lost his balance as she put his hand on one of her firm, taut breasts.

Whereas before his cheeks only had a rosy color to them, Fai's face grew scarlet as he could inevitably feel the weight of the one breast that he held in his hand. There was a gnawing in his stomach that he couldn't get away from – there was also a familiar stirring…again.

"Go on," Xing Huo said, relishing the confused look in Fai's one eye, "Do it."

There was an intake of breath as Fai asked, puzzled as ever, "Do what?"

The enigmatic woman grinned. "Whatever you'd like. I think it's about time to learn what you can do to someone else and still get pleasure from it."

A beat of sweat raced from the mage's forehead to his chin as Fai managed to flick his thumb over where the woman's nipple would be under the clothing and in a matter of seconds see Xing Huo's body in a ripple of pleasure, as she opened her mouth and a soft moan came out. A chill went down Fai's spine – he had done that to someone else; he had given pleasure to someone else, just as she said.

Thinking quickly, Fai used his other hand to travel down from Xing Huo's other breast, flicking her now stiff nipple with his thumb lightly, inevitably hearing another soft moan, and kept traveling down until his hand had reached the front of her skirt, pulling it up slightly to reveal black panties. Biting his lip, he took the hand that had formerly been playing with her other breast, and to his own surprise, used it to take a hold of the woman's shoulder and push her down with an unusual callousness, with sudden urgency, the echo of her body hitting the cold hard floor one of the only sounds, the other sounds being both individuals' heavy breathing.

Holding down her shoulder with one hand, Fai used the other to use one finger, going past the undergarments, to insert into her hot wetness, looking over to see her reaction. Just as he had thought, her back was arching, her face matted with sweat, her mouth open with a small "O", like the sight she must have been blessed with when she had been pleasuring him. Even more sweat started to run down as he pushed the finger in and out of her, hearing her increasingly loud cries of elation as he kept pushing, thrusting his finger in and out in and out in and out – within one moment he decides to push one more finger in, and then another – soon her cries and his heavy breathing were the only sounds that were rotating around them in the strange realm that they were in, as the woman who called herself Xing Huo arched her back one last time, one last cry coming from the pit of her stomach as she finally had her release, her pleasure taken to its highest point, her climax finally becoming a reality as a flood of juices covered the mage's fingers that were inside her.

Carefully, Fai extracted his fingers from her, his hand shaking, dripping with her juices. At impulse, just as she had done with his, he took his fingers to his mouth, and tasted the juices that stuck to him – they tasted sweet – almost as if by instinct, he used his tongue to lap up every morsel of the sweet liquid that clung to his fingers, swirling it, as if the juices that had been given to him were the last ones he would ever taste, a need for satiation taking over him, not leaving one bit of it left when he finally finished, a little bit still on his lips, clinging to them, sticking to them with fervor and an unfamiliar need.

Noticing this new zealousness, still breathing heavily, recovering after one of the most unbelievable sexual experiences in her existence, Xing Huo smiled to herself. For the longest time she had believed that the magician had a feral side to him, something inside of him that needed to be awaken and released, a dirty side, if you will, but she did not expect that much savageness. He had been enraptured.

The smile grew wider. She had taught him well.

"Do you know," Xing Huo started, taking a heavy gulp of air, surprisingly still affected, "where we are, dear Yuui?"

Fai, who had been breathing heavily after what he had done, looked up, his hair matted on his face with perspiration. "Where…we are?"

"Yes. Where we are." She stated, a hint of a question trailing in her sultry voice.

The magician began to turn his head left and right, wondering the same question himself.

That was what he wanted to know.

The realm…

Where were they?

Where were they?

How come….they were the ones there?

In this….

This place…..

He spoke.

"We're not…we're…somewhere else…entirely. A different place. A different plane of time. We're in…"

He caught on.

An eye widened.

"We're in…"

"A kekkai. Yes, my dear. We are." Xing Huo finishes his thoughts, a silky edge to her voice now.

"We're in a different world. Just you. And me."

Shock overcomes the magician.

What happened…was real.

Vertigo overcomes him as his one eye rolled into the back of his head, the last thing he saw being Xing Huo's smiling face and her infinite eyes starting at him, preying on him, waiting for a time when he was weak.

A dream long forgotten becomes a reality.

**To Be Continued….**

_**(A/N: Ho. Ly. Crap. I think we've (myself and Any Unborn Child) outdone ourselves. Things are getting pretty intense – not that they weren't intense before, but even more so. There is one more part to this madness, and it will be coming up soon. Very soon. Sooner than you may think. Read and review! Reviews are love!) **_

_**(A/N (1): The title "Uttorisaseru' means 'to enrapture' in Japanese.) **_


End file.
